Shadow's Needs
by dragonshadow595
Summary: Sequel! Well, this is definitally going to be a lot more Shadow. starts a year later, and everyone has changed...especially one...now find as he makes it in the world around him...alone...R&R! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to the public. I know I'm not well know, so I'm not expecting hundreds of reviews by the time I'm done with this, I'll be very, very content with just 50. I would also just like to say that, enlight of resent reading and other crap, I removed all unpopular or just 'I hate them' stories, so sorry to people who liked 'Life Ain't Easy' and 'Snowed In'…they just weren't good. Now, back to this. It WILL be a truly Shadow story, not like the first, but still have just a bit of Sonic's side, only occasionally. So now, why don't I begin…

Kyra: Dragonshadow doesn't own anyone, but ownership of me goes to, well, Kyra the hedgehog.

(Still my favorite reviewer yay to you )

Shadow: I have being here…

Kyra: Whatever…

Sonic: Ok, I've had enough! I quit!

(Why?)

Knuckles: Because I hit him

(…o.O…now to the story!)

* * *

Chapter 1 

Darkness had been the life of this darker hedgehog after he left…her color seemed to plummet to his. Her eyes lost the sheen they used to have, dull of their fire. Who am I talking about? Kyra…depression hit her hard to find her beloved friend gone the day they came home. She could still remember that night that she woke alone from the year ago that it happened…

Flashback

Ruby eyes streaked the pitch black around her, attention to hear a sound of someone outside, though none came. Lifting away her warmth, the wood floor creaked below her as she traveled around the lonely home, not a single noise or a single stripe or red could be seen. That was when she found his note he left taped to the doorknob that he touched last.

_Kyra_

_Sorry to leave, but I must finish what I started…without you. I hope we meet again someday, that would give me much happiness. Please be good without me, it would trouble me to find you in pieces._

_Shadow_

Water. The slow patter of liquid echoed through the empty home, as tears poured down the heartbroken hedgehog's cheeks. She was alone…again…

Flashback end

It was raining hard, making the ears of Kyra fall to her head. She had changed on a little; her eyes more feminine and her body had…(do I have to say it?) developed (hint haha)…and she had a red tank top, jean skirt, and a pair of red boots for today. No one had really cheered her up; her friends at her job (she works at a company that makes…I don't know! I'll make something up later!) couldn't make her truly smile, her small puppy couldn't make her laugh hard, and nothing humorous was funny to her. Misery was her new life

aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Many new stripes, deeper eyes of anger, and spiked at his feet's protection made this hedgehog complete that he should have been. Larger spikes, more white fur, and exposed hands made his transformation from one year ago done, he was ready to head out once again. But he had forgotten her, Shadow had forgotten the happiness Kyra had brought him, and forgot her altogether…

* * *

Well? Please press the little weird colored button that says that you will give me a review and tell me how terrible my introduction was. Or, how good it was? But one thing is for sure, chapters WILL be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thanks to Shadow's Dark Angel for reviewing my first chapter (THANK YOU) so now, I had an idea to write so that's why this chapter is so quick. I was going to make it for the last one, but I found a good ending to it. So…READ AND REVIEW! R&R with lots and lots of R. pwease ?

* * *

Chapter 2 

One year has passed, and Kyra was fully-grown. She was a beautiful hedgehog that most guys would often stare at her where she went. But her mind still stayed for one single hedgehog she had been with for some time, drifting over the wilderness on some random adventure to find the love they shared, only for him to leave. But she knew he would come back for her, she knew it.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

His arms have one more stripe on each; the curve around the already red streak ran from his back shoulder. His legs had the same affect, and his tail seemed dipped in this blood red color. His white tuff of fur grew larger, along with his spikes. The red tipped ends on his eyes extended down to the bottom of his eye, lining the whole top. His equally ruby eyes glared ahead, as Shadow made his way down a shortcut to the next town in front of him. His newly spiked shoes, the tiny horns along the red bottom, made his exploring silent. His destination was the small city he learned connected to his past, his anger more of a fiery rage. His red soaked fingers started to brighten as single flames shot from the fingertips. Only one thing was on his tortured mind right now; revenge.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

As the lonely gray hedgehog traveled to her favorite café, she was finally able to decide she wanted a cappuccino (I don't drink that so work with me). The jingle of the new arrive rang through the already noisy coffee shop, and she saw an empty stood at the small bar set up for those who wanted to watch the small television they had. But it caught her attention when flames were seen soaring across the screen.

"We've just been updated that a total of twelve people dead…most of them scientist at the lab explosion. Still no one knows of the cause that has brought this city to flames, but that they left with a bang as large holes and caves carve out what's left of the buildings standing. People are still evacuating the city, and smoke is just filling the air…we'll keep you updated…" She sighed, depressed already and the world outside her city was crumbling.

"Turn that thing off!" A male's voice came from the shadowed corner of the shop, Kyra turned but someone was in the way. Somehow, that voice seemed familiar, only darker…and colder…

"No way! It's store policy to keep it on so other PEOPLE can watch it…filthy animals…" The store worker mumbled the last line, but shouted the rest.

"Just pathetic. Then just turn the channel to something besides news of some town we don't care about." No one seemed to listen except Kyra, who's mind was racing to place the sound.

"Shadow?" She quietly asked herself, not even letting the keenest of ears catch what she said.

"That's it, I'm outta here." The chair below him shrieked across the floor as he stood, the light showing his face to the public. It was Shadow, the new Shadow, and he looked agitated. Kyra could only stare as her lost love headed to the door.

"Hey! You haven't paid yet!" The man yelled out as he heard the familiar jingle of the bell, noticing who was leaving. All Shadow did was point one finger at him, and out shot flames like a bullet from a gun. It streaked the man's head, and then disappeared. He had created a perfectly straight burn on his scalp, searing pain over whelming.

"And keep the change." He gave a small grin, letting his finger do most of the talking before taking a final leave, but instead left Kyra stunned, horrified, and absolutely shocked.

* * *

Ok, not exactly my choice of detail, the end I rushed since I didn't want to wait another day to get this out and I have like…3 test tomorrow, so…yah 

Knuckles: YAH! And she doesn't study either

Shadow: I know, I don't get how she can pull off A's and B's on her grade cards

(Shut up you too)

Knuckles: If I were her teacher, I would give her an F for no participation at all

(That's it! It's back to the barn for you!)

Knuckles: AAHH! (Runs away screaming)

(Haha haha…please oh please! Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Now then…who wants a long chapter! YAH! I'll be updating more for the time since it is awesome SPRING BREAK and…we're not going anywhere…dangit! …Oh well. Here we go! (oh yah…thanks to Shadow's Dark Angel and Kyra the Hedgehog for reviewing!)

Shadow: CAN I BURN MORE STUFF?

(…I am taking away your flames when you are not in the story…crazy hedgehog…)

Shadow: Aw man…(pouts)

(Haha Shadow's a baby poo!)

Shadow: …?

(Don't ask. Knux, will you do the honors?)

Knuckles: ugh…Wolf doesn't own any of us, and Kyra belongs to Kyra the Hedgehog (hurray to Kyra yay)…yah that's all…

* * *

Chapter 3 

The windy streets of Station Square brought about the catch of loose paper, and the result of spring jackets. Though, Shadow found himself to still be quite hot even with the cool wind.

"I feel an excessive need to burn this city, too." He smiled at his memory of bombing the pathetic town in which his history was connected to. "Yah…maybe I should." He stop real quick, that owe so familiar place above the restaurant that held the biggest screen this town has seen, the same one Eggman broadcast on to take over the world. Once again, the news was on, but a man was passing the story.

"The city just won't stop burning! Firemen have been on it for hours and hours, but the flames won't die to anything! It is reported that a total of sixty-six people are dead, but that number can't rise since everyone is out of the city! I…I have to get away, these flames are incredibly hot, I can't be near anymore!" The screen turned the fuzzy grays to show he stopped transmission, but only made the dark hedgehog more proud of himself.

"Of course they won't stop, they're my flames. They will continue until there is nothing left of that horrible place!" Clenched fists in hand, the black hedgehog kept moving, deciding where his first victim should be. "What about that stupid coffee shop? I still owe them money." He opened the front door once he was there, and everyone stared. All shocked at his return, they listened to his every word.

"I suggest you all run." Raising his hand once again, a twist of fire and flames collided, as he created the shape of a dragon to fly through the café and burn everything it touched. Frantic people and animals alike ran, careful not to touch the powerful figure in front of the store. The workers even managed to get by, but stopped to watch the destruction of their job, the lose of their money. But all the screaming and afraid citizens would only bring about one other hedgehog…

dDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Across town, Sonic and Tails walked sorrowfully to their home. They had traveled to the city aflame, but couldn't help much.

"Yah, I'm glad we got a least a hundred people out, but I feet bad about those ten we couldn't reach. Not even you could Tails." Sonic kept his emerald eyes low, along with Tails.

"But we were successful there, just not being able to stop the fire…" Tail's voice sounded as though it had changed in that year period, but he still held onto his childhood innocence. As they unlocked the door to their apartment, the first thing they both did was turn on the television.

"What do you wanna watch?" Sonic questioned, but was answered when the automatic channel of the news came on.

"Breaking new. The eastern part of town is now under evacuation as a new fire started at the coffee shop. Eyewitnesses said that an angry hedgehog shot flames out of his finger and burned the café to the ground. He has been seen burning more buildings around it, and no one can stop him…"

"Sonic!" The twin tailed boy screamed as he could feel the after wind of Sonic's speed, though the blue blur couldn't hear him as he was already out of the building.

"I can't let more towns burn…" He stopped as he stared at all the scared people and animals running towards him, away from their homes and jobs. But what caught his eye was a gray hedgehog pushing people out of her way forward to reach the fire.

"Hey…she looks familiar…" He could barely make out her words, but they were still there.

"Move! I have to get to him! Move!" Sonic thought hard, but remember the thoughts of a year ago, still depressed of the lose of Sarah…

"It's Kyra!" He sped away, but was right behind her as he felt the ground below him quiver, the gentle stomping of something massive.

"What the…" He looked up, his eyes now aflame as he stared into the face of a giant creature made of more flames. It looked as though it had just come from hell itself; its demon appearance even frightened the world hero. Letting out a screeching roar, windows shattered and the pavement cracked long and wide. But now the blue animal's attention was at the feet of the creation, for standing there was Shadow.

"Surprise, surprise." His voice full of wickedness and rage, his eyes alone glowing their natural blood color.

"Shadow! What have you done?" Sonic's anger was evident as he stepped forward, surprising Kyra that he was there.

"Come to show off to your public? I'm simply here to punish what they did to me…but you wouldn't know that, it was before _your_ time." Making confusion, he took the time to step out of the flames and match Sonic, though Shadow was now much larger.

"So you're the one who put the other city aflame…" Shadow's grin only made his eyes darker, his appearance frightening. "How did you manage to change so much with her at your side?" He pointed his finger back to Kyra; her words caught in her through at crimson eyes fell upon her.

"Who is that?" He shot his look back to his enemy, Sonic's eyes in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Last time I saw you, you…were more carefree…" Shadow laughed, chuckling more though.

"Yah…but when I learned of who I was, that all changed. I didn't need anyone anymore, I depended on myself. I didn't want…" His eyes seemed to change into lost memory, lost thoughts as he thought hard back to his first adventure…with Kyra…the flames were starting to die out, and the monster behind him looked as though he was melting and it was painful. This gave the girl a chance to start striding towards Shadow and reach closer than Sonic was.

"So you don't remember me?" Shadow could only melt into the same ruby eyes as his own, only more pure and depressed. The last they saw was a streak of more flames as he ran, and ran far from his second past.

* * *

Ok then...the beginning, i hate it! i'm going to redo it later...i have no idea when later is, but hey, i'm a uh coughbusycough person...so yah... 

Knuckles: haha very funny...

Shadow: Whatever...I'm still getting over the shock that i killed 60 people...

Kyra: you're so very cruel you know

Shadow: you know...only a few people like you...

Kyra: you like me!

Shadow: i said a few (random fight starts out...?...)

(ok well then...I WANT REVIEWS! THEY TASTE LIKE CHOCOLATE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok well, I'm kind of sick in a way, so I might not be as sharp as I normally am…bare with me…so ignore words that are wrong but spelled right, and please forgive me for not having this the longest chapter in the world…yah…

Knuckles: ugh…I don't wanna be sick so I'm leaving until you're better

But then how will you know when I'm better?

Knuckles: That's the point…(runs away)

Shadow: man I sound hurt here…

Oh yah...I don't own anyone Kyra belongs to Kyra the Hedgehog blah blah blah...

* * *

Chapter 4 

Shadows POV

My head is in a vortex of this memory, a memory of a gray hedgehog and being at a government base. I can remember when we were on a mountainside, and laying in a field, along with watching the glowing fireworks up in a shaped tree where no one could be in our way. It hurts…to know how you had felt changed because of one person, only to leave her to find my past. And once I had figured out that puzzle, it seemed I had only met his expectations…I had finished my transformation into the truly powerful being I was suppose to be…nothing mattered anymore, only to destroy my past. I hoped that by killing the people responsible for my being that this pain would go away…

Kyra's POV

In was a haunting darkness in this area of town, especially at night. I could almost imagine it as a Halloween house with slimy walls and monsters waiting around each corner. The silent maze between the beaten houses and surviving shops was a scary one, but worthwhile as was it when I found the huddled ball of flaming darkness. He looked so…distant, too lost in thought to be disturbed. I kept to myself for a while as all I could do was let my sight fall upon him every so often. He started to stand, but his burning red orbs met with mine, his still lost and mine now longing.

"Shadow…"

"Kyra," he chuckled slightly, "…come to change me again?" His eyes closed, but soon enough gazed upon me again.

"I came to ask you what happened. I knew you were a weapon, but…not like this." I turned away from him; I didn't want to look at him anymore. "I don't like this new you, I don't like it at all. And I don't want to be around you if you're going to stay like this." My words were done, they did their damage, I could tell. The silence behind me only confirmed his shock, but it made my heart wrench too.

Shadow's POV

One word: ouch. Just to add to my pain, Kyra found me and told me off at her anger, to rip out my heart and scorch it on the ground with my own flames. But I can take it, I can take that kind of pain. I've survived worst, this will be easy for me. I can take this…can't I?

Sonic's POV

Right after Shadow had left, I could see the determination in this gray hedgehog's eyes, and it amazed me when I saw her sped off after him in about half of his fire-frenzy speed.

'Wow, to make flames where you run…I could only do that sometimes when I'm running on anger…but he just did it, that was all…' shock and amazement ran through every vein as I simply walked home, greeted by a worried Tails and a slightly burnt dinner. He was improving, that was for sure, and over time he would get better.

Knuckles POV

Guarding this emerald all the time really sucks.

* * *

HAHAHAHA! Sorry…never done a chapter with all POV, so it was really just an experiment. Tell me how I did, just in a nice way. 

Knuckles: What was with me at the end?

Sonic: Yah, and I only got one part

Shadow: Has anyone seen my heart? It was just ripped out and now I can't find it

Kyra: Hehe…(runs far away with evil smile)

Everyone: Oo…ok then…

REVIEW! I COMAND IT!


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! No more sickly feeling (smiles huge). Ok well, I'm going to thank my reviews for…well, reviewing. I know, I know I'm not exactly the most well know author, but hey, if the people I do reach are happy, I'm fine with that. Oh yah, and a special thanks to…'dragonshadow's neighbor'…you're a loser Mary (she really is my neighbor and mi amiga)…I'm just joking! Now…

Shadow: I have a question for you

Yah?

Shadow: How did you get permission to change me?

…

Shadow: I'M SUEING YOU!

Haha Mr. Loves-to-sue, BUT…haha I have to laugh again…

Shadow: Well, sorry for trying to make a living.

Knuckles, Sonic, Tails: BY SUEING US?

Shadow: …This isn't going to end well (runs away)

Haha…time for story!

(Oh yah, and…do I really have to repeat myself about ownership? You get the picture…)

* * *

Chapter 5 

Days were spent before the lonely black hedgehog came out of the shadows to blend in. He had stolen bags upon bags of cash from the ruined town, so he didn't have to worry about a job. Now, it was finding a place to stay, and to keep himself up to date with the world around him. That would be his greatest task at hand, staying informed. He now carried himself with a large, flowing trench coat (black of course you idiots) to make himself more…mysterious (and some might say…). He now stood if front of a large hotel, the lights inside illuminating everything around it. It seemed like the hot spot of town, women with expensive gowns waltzing in with their dates or husbands in equally pricey tuxedoes. He stood out like a sore black thumb, but didn't mind all the more. Keeping his bare hands in his pockets, he let his shoes carry him some of the way, but made sure not to make a scene. He didn't look to the counter until after he asked for a single room and heard his response.

"That will be a lifetime in jail for you, Shadow." It was Kyra, of all places…she worked here.

"What? Gr…You just can't leave me alone, can you?" He joked, chuckling slightly to himself. "But really…how much for a night?" He made his eyes nice and serious for her, telling her to be just as serious and not to fool around. She let out a sigh of exasperation before talking again.

"Fifteen a night." She smiled, knowing he couldn't afford it, but was proven wrong.

"Here's a hundred and five for the week…what room do I get?"

"What have you been doing to be able to afford this hotel?" Her curiosity couldn't be contained anymore.

"I really didn't want that money to be burned away…there was just too much. Now really…what's my room number?" He was getting annoyed by her questions now, and was tired.

"So you _stole_ that money?" Her eyes grew at the added crime to her ex-friend.

"Tell me what room I have right now!" The room turned deathly silent at the sudden show of Shadow's strength when the counter crumbled below his fist.

"You're going to have to pay for that…and here's your card. You're in room 208." She let her scowl carry until she went into the back room. He could hear his own footsteps as he walked to the elevator, all eyes still on him. He matched the silence with his own, the familiar sound of the approaching machine and the ding made the doors slide open, a few people coming off and flowing the trail of everyone else to the black hedgehog in front of them. They stepped off and he stepped on, no one else daring to go with him. As the doors shut, all noise continued and music played again as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

The vacant room was suddenly occupied as the door swung open, no creak from its hinges and no gasp at beauty, only the slow steps of its user. The red streaked hedgehog found the place to his liking; the large, single bed lay in the middle and a marble counter kitchen in the corner. A sparkling bathroom hid behind a door that stood almost closed, and walk in closet stood adjacent to it. Letting his coat fall to the flood beside his bed and ruffling the fluffy covers to his, he flipped on the big screen TV and turned to the best news channel. He walked off to the fridge and found there was some food and beverages in it. 

"It's worth my money…" He let the puff shoot out of his newly opened soda, and drank it satisfyingly. "Oh yah…I'm supposed to repair the broken counter…it'll be nothing out of the millions I still have." He reached into the largest hidden compartment and brought out a metal-framed box, it's two locks fairly new looking and unbreakable (but not to Shadow). He hid it in his the bedside table and even locked that, bringing out his own lock. He listened closely to the television; it had news about his favorite town.

"Recent update…a scientist from the lab has been found alive, and an interview has been scheduled to meet with him. The flames have finally been put to rest, and we were shocked to find the north bank empty when clearing the rubble. Usually in these situations, lots of ash is around, but there isn't even a trace, leading to the accusation that the attacker stole most or all of it…later updates and an interview tomorrow…"

"Great…there goes my secrecy…unless I get to the guy first…" A loud banging on the door interrupted his talk. He steadily walked to his thick door, peering out the small hole to see who could possible come now. It was an angry Kyra, glaring at him even though she couldn't see him. Pulling on the doorknob, he regretfully opened to her.

"You're not going anywhere, you hear me!" She seemed onto his plan, but he played it cool.

"What are you blabbering about? I'm not going anywhere. In fact, you came when I was about to go to bed. So if you don't mind…" He was about to slam the white slab in her face, but she held out her hand to stop it.

"And the manager wants his money in twenty four hours, and you own a good five hundred dollars…sleep tight." She took a hold of the doorknob and slammed it herself, giving a fake smile at the end of her last sentence. She stormed back to her room, which is only about ten away, and stormed inside her own room, paid for by the hotel as long as she works long hours on the five days that she works. Shadow was very content now, he knew that all he would have to do is take the stairs and he was out, but now it was to find the scientist, get to him, and either talk him out of the interview or kill him early.

* * *

Ok then…. yah. Well, here you go, another chapter straight out of my mind…literally…so now, who's up for some Root Beer? 

Shadow: I don't like Root Beer…

THEN YOU SHALL PERISH!

Kyra: I won't let you take him! Even if he's a really meany…

Shadow: …? That's her fault

Kyra: THEY _YOU_ SHALL PERISH!

Ah, ah, ah. I hold the author power here!

Kyra: yah, but you don't own me, Kyra does…?

Yah, I wonder about that too…hahahahahahaha!

PLEASE REVIEW TO ME! THEY REMIND ME OF REESES!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, my computer is like…unfixable (sniffles) so…yah my dad is yelling at me that I 'go to all these sites' and I was all 'WHAT SITES! FANFICTION IS THE ONLY SITE I GO TO!' I was so pissed…

Knuckles: it was scary, man.

Shadow: I go with you for once…I still have the bruises…

Kyra: she hurt you? SHE HURT YOU?

Didn't know you cared…

Kyra: …? Oh yah…um…(runs far)

Hahahahahahaha!

Shadow: (is handed a paper) this person here, this differently wired girl…doesn't own any of us, and Kyra is owned by none other that Kyra the hedgehog…this message will now self destruct? (Turns totally black when small explosion erupts from the paper) …?

* * *

Chapter 6 

Shadow POV

That girl…ah! Annoying as hell and back again! But…her stupid words keep buzzing in my head…why won't they leave? Why won't that smiling memory just go away? Need to think…ok, since I secretly destroyed the arc, burned down where they got most 'ingredients' and had some fun, now it's just time to make sure my name doesn't go global and I can sit back and relax somewhere until I decide that I got bored and go somewhere else. If I run out of money, I'll just burn down another town…perfect.

General POV

As the red-streaked hedgehog slipped silently out of his room, he decided that it would be fun to just go quick to knock on the angry queen's room. A grin creeping his face as he stood there, quieter than a mouse (haha…), he let his hand sound as if it was anyone but him, and ran the half-second he heard noise. Kyra gently opened her door to show here in a nightgown, but was dumbfounded to see no one there.

"Dang those kids." She was steamed and stomped into her home once again, oblivious to what was really happening. Shadow was already outside and down the longest street in town by the time she closed the door, his mind laughing full-heartedly for once.

Change scene and Action! (hahahaha...don't ask...)

A blank white room, curtains, and a bed made this hospital chamber into what looked as though a psychotic man's new home. But now was the time for the occupant to leave and be re-established in the recover room.

"Dan? Are you awake?" A small blonde haired nurse poked her head in to see this 'Dan' stare back, his head in bandages, along with the rest of his body, but recovering very quickly.

"I think he should sleep more." She whipped around to see the black hedgehog himself. He stuck out against the surroundings worse than at the hotel, but his feelings remained the same.

"What are you doing here? You're not a doctor!" His fire eyes just said it all, but he still had to inform the stunned woman.

"I'm simply here to see an old friend." Fire erupted around the edge of the floor, but the walls didn't burn, the heat wasn't intense, and there was no smoke. "I suggest you leave and tell nothing of this. Oh yah, and tell those idiot doctors to wake up, this man shouldn't be in recovery yet." She nodded, fearing for her life. The fire split to show the door, and just like that, she was gone.

"Wha…" Dan was obviously tired, but he was still awake in pure fright.

"Remember me? I sure as hell remember you." Shadow was becoming more aggressive, but he didn't realize it.

"You're Shadow…aren't you. We all knew…you would come back…for answers."

"I got my answers, now it's just erasing them."

"You're doing…just as we knew…you would, Shadow…it's only a matter of time." The tired man was slightly old, so this was taking a toll on him.

"What are you talking about you…" He stopped himself before foul language came out, and it was now that he was starting to see the truth.

"When you were created, Robotnic told us about all the power you had as young as you were. He reported weekly…telling how joyous…you were and playful to…Maria…but as you got older, well…lets just say you took…a different path…a more…secluded one. We knew…that this would come…from the chemicals we used…on you." All the pauses were sickening to Shadow's ears.

"Just get it out! I don't need a history lesson, what were you talking about? Why…"

"Shadow…you were designed to never age, but at a cost. We had to take out you're ability to forgive and to forget. That is why you came back to kill us, because you couldn't forget or forgive. We never expected you to be able to do so much, I guess Robotnic gave you that fire there…"

"I'm sick of hearing this! JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!" His anger was evident in the growth of flames as some of the heat even escaped the barrier.

"You were eventually…destined to destroy…the world on the path…that you took at…a young age, and what you…have done now only…confirms this prophesy…" He grew so weak at his words that Dan just let the sleep overcome him as he fell back into bed.

"Fine, I'll let you do you're little 'interview', but I'll show you…I'm not that evil…I won't do what they foresaw…I won't!" Letting the fire drop, the light taps of his shoes on the ground echo until he reached the door, then just plain out vanished when the creak of hinges and the click of a closed door made no evidence that Shadow was even there…

* * *

O.o…what did I just write? It's kind of confusing, but I want it that way. Your job is to put the pieces together since I've given you most (more like just about all) of his past, now just put it together with the encasement he was in before he freed himself (Eggman doesn't exist in here, only Maria and her grandfather do.) 

Shadow: Now I'm confused…so what happened to Maria…your version

That's what I'll get to later…don't spoil it! Shesh…

Knuckles: I got nothing to say…

Sonic: Me too…

Tails: Me three…

Amy: I LOVE SONIC!

Everyone but the running Sonic and Amy: O.o…?


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh…I want to update forever, but my computer is getting really slow. So, sorry for such a long wait (well, it would be for me) and here is…something…o yah, the characters are currently on vacation, so I was able to barely make them whip up this chapter. Enjoy and you know all pre-crap.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Sonic POV

I tell ya, if its not one thing, it's another with that guy. Boy, being told that a black hedgehog broke into a hospital and took out all the doctors for, what they told me, no reason at all, I'd say there's something deep there. But really, to make things worse…hey wait a minute…on the news, they said…

"Tails, turn on the news! Quick!" he looked at me funny before doing what I said, the famous woman of the channel blabbering away. But at the bottom was what I was interested in.

"Scientist from burned city not able to do interview from more injuries and his own will to cancel…" I whispered to myself, but Tails heard to.

"What are you doing Sonic? What is that about?"

"Shadow must have changed his mind about talking to the news…it would have blown his cover." That sly dog…

Kyra POV

The nerve of that guy to come back from wherever and just slam the door so hard it probably woke up the other two floors. He even left cracks at how hard it was…he'll have to pay for that too. And I was just sleeping! Aahh!

General POV

The oh-too-hated red and black animal crept inside his own hotel room during that night, from his bed to the kitchen to a hot soaking shower. He let the droplets run down his fur with the feeling he was trying to wash away more than grime and dirt. He felt inside the pain of knowing just what your expected to do, even how bad it is. He knew that in his shrunken heart that he cared for this planet, and he wasn't about to just go and blow it up. Sleep came hard for him, but he knew that. He never even slept that night.

The next morning was spent in the hotel breakfast area, eating toast and bacon from the buffet. Almost everyone who was at the day Shadow came in eyed him nervously, but his nature led him to stare blankly off wherever. His eyes were slightly baggy and he didn't have that same glint of anger he usually had. His eyelids half down, he didn't even notice the gray hedgehog sit across from him.

"Um…Shadow?" His lazily looked up to her, his head was low.

"What." Short as possibly said for him to answer.

"I was just wondering why…why you were so mad…last night." It was evident that she was nervous, but Shadow didn't notice.

"None of your business." He turned away, letting his gaze still fall short of anything.

"If you tell me, you'll feel better."

"Nothing could make me 'feel better'." He wouldn't look at her, but she kept staring.

"Please…it'll make me feel better." Blood red orbs of annoyance hit the red rose of Kyra's as she said this; he was shocked to hear that.

"It wouldn't make you feel better, just worse." She shook her head.

"That's wrong."

"It's right."

"Shadow, you don't know what I would think about anything, so you can't answer me. You can't tell me what I feel, or how I would react, so stop trying to act like my conscience. Just tell me!"

"Fine, you really want to know? I'm destined to destroy the world, but I don't want to! You happy? Good." Shadow stood, taking what was left of his food with him, and took the stairs back to his room.

"Yes I'm happy…because you don't want to…" Kyra gave a small smile to that, and proceeded to follow him once again.

Once again, Shadow paced around his room, he was worked up again. He didn't want to tell Kyra, he didn't want her anywhere close to knowing anything about him, but here, he told her. He wasn't willing, but she was to hear it. This wasn't what he wanted, but knocking interrupted his thoughts again, and went to answer. He didn't even bother to see who it was because he already knew it was Kyra.

"What."

"I just wanted to tell you…that it did make me feel better…to hear you don't want to. I…I missed you, Shadow." Shadow's breath got caught in his throat, fighting back what he was going to say to that. But of course, he didn't have to as he felt warmth wrap around his sides, even around his back. He could only move his eyes as he saw Kyra lay her body against his in a friendly, half tired hug. He was her support right now, but he still couldn't move anything, all functions stopping, even breathing.

"…" His eyes grew large when she wouldn't let go for a while.

"You can breathe now Shadow." She giggled, letting her arms fall to her side and walked away, as simple as that.

"…" Shock, horrified and … joyful?

* * *

Aw…that was just what I wanted to end this chapter, and there's no angry mob of characters chasing me, even better! Well, I guess I'll have to go unlock the closet- I MEAN pick them up at the airport (runs away). 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for such a long wait, my Internet still doesn't work, so I'm uploading from my sister's computer. You'll have to wait about half the time for now, because my dad can't find what's wrong, and my sister is always on. So, please bear with me here.

Shadow: Really…

Kyra: I feel neglected

Knuckles: Whatever

You know about ownership yada yada…

* * *

Chapter 8 

Shadow POV

Blank is all that is in my mind right now, just pure out blaring silence. I can't stand this! She…she…AH! I'll just have to sleep this off. Why is it so hard to move?

Kyra POV

HA! Beat that Shadow. I got you just where I want you, and I want you to remember me. I'm not the sweet thing like I was, I have a goal in my head that I will keep, and that's to get you back. To make you mine like I had you before.

General POV

Morning cracked the dark horizon, and a new hedgehog was in the hotel. He was a deep army green color, and his eyes were a lighter shade. His spikes were simple, like Sonic's, and his outfit consisted simply as a pair of navy blue jeans with some holes in the knees. He was at the counter, talking to Kyra.

"Hey there gorgeous, why don't I get us a room?" His voice was seductive, but Kyra wasn't buying into it.

"What kind of room would _you_ alone like?" He was still smiling, but she was scowling.

"I was a big bed for us, and a beautiful view from a window. But I'm sure it won't match you." Still he flirted, and no one saw Shadow watching. He couldn't really hear what they were saying over the humans chatting away, so he took it all the wrong way. It hurt him to watch this, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Save your sweet talk for someone who cares. Would you like the bad room to match those jeans of yours or would you like to go broke on a better room?" If her boss was here, she knew she'd be fired for rude comments.

"My money's not important to me, if it makes you mine." He wasn't cooperating, and this was what really makes the gray hedgehog angry.

"You can't have me because I'm taken!" As she screamed those words, it was the last thing the black hedgehog heard before he stormed out and ran, not quite knowing she was talking about him.

"What was that?" Wind blurred the scene as everyone clang to an object to hold their place.

"Shadow!" Letting the wind be her guide, the desperate animal scurried after him, the west part of town already exposed to fire.

"Shadow! Shadow! Where are you?" Red orbs scanned around the flamed buildings and allies, remembering when her love had come here before. She heard fresh screaming and ran to the source. Sure enough, there was her black hedgehog taking his anger out on decaying homes and destroying nature.

"AH!" He could feel himself changing as his destiny was starting to take over. He fell to his knees and clutched his head; pain was overwhelming to his entire body.

"Shadow!" The frantic girl came to his aid, not sure if she could help anything now. "Shadow! I'm here, calm down!" Keeping her voice raised about the humans and other animals, she stroked his half red and black spikes on his back, though he couldn't feel it.

"NO!" His eyes opened to show everything was black, pitch black.

"Shadow! Snap out of it! I'm here for you!" His forehead created a red mark of fire the tips of his ears and tail caught flame. His power was overflowing to escape everywhere it could. His shoes had been burned away to expose his new crimson feet, the toes still black. His ears turned blood red and the very tip of his tail even transformed to orange. He stood, flames erupting for his tie-dyed feet and fingers; every step he took caught the sickness he now had.

"I will not…I will not…" He repeated the same words, but they had no effect. He didn't realize that the gray hedgehog was ready to pounce, and she did. She landed on his back and brought him to the ground, holding him only with her own weight.

"You told me you didn't want to, but here you are on the verge of destroying the world! Shadow, this is Kyra talking to you, you have to snap out of this! I don't know what you heard, but you probably heard it wrong!" Her words seemed to take some effect as he started to struggle less below her.

"But I heard you…say that…you…"

"I what?"

"That you were taken…" He felt foolish of himself, but every word was sincere.

"I am, and I was talking about you, Shadow." She loved his name too much to leave it alone.

"Me?" His eyes returned to their striking crimson color, and the flames ceased everywhere. His ears and tail returned to normal, and everything became the new him again. He let his head fall to the ground and his arms felt heavy.

"Yes…you…" She smiled. For once in her life, she was truly happy again.

"But…"

"But nothing, Shadow. You and me are friends no matter what, and to me…well…lets just say I don't let go of the past." Both gave a small chuck when the gray hedgehog helped the black one to his feet, and she guided him away.

* * *

Kyra: Aw… 

Shadow: The ending's too sappy. How long did you say this story is going to be?

I have concluded using scientific methods that this sequel will be approximately…10 chapters total.

Shadow: YES! Freedom draws near!

Kyra: Haha very funny.

Knuckles: REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, ok, I lied. Since I was at the verge of just abandoning this story, I decided to make one last long chapter to fill you guys up who read. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long, I was just lazy. But I'm back, and I'm ready to roll!

Knuckles: yah, yah, but when am I going to have a part in the story?

Maybe I could have you transported to Sonic's house in a dress?

Knuckles: NO, no, that's ok, I can stay out of his story (smiles and runs)

Shadow: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO RUIN MY STORY!

Anywho…(hahahaha Mary!)…Now ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 9 

Defining silence rang though the occupied apartment that Shadow dwelt in. He lay in a bundle on his bed, the sheets around him becoming soaked. He was asleep, though twitching and twisting madly. Something was wrong with him, but Kyra doesn't know.

"Oh Shadow…what's making you this way?" She couldn't even touch him or else he would hiss in pain and her hand would burn. He had been like this for an hour now, his condition getting worse.

Sweat ran from his forehead down to drip from his chin. He was trembling, fighting against whatever what eating him from within. Unseen to the caretaker, Shadow's orange had come back. He still had no shoes, no nothing.

"Kyra!" Her name was shouted from the bedroom, but she couldn't see him since the heavy front door was opened and wind torn through his him. She raced after him; anxiety filled her to the brim. He wasn't in the lobby, but she saw him outside. Letting the doors open for her, she crept down the sidewalk to join him, though he was headed to the alleyway.

Finally dropping to his knees, flames erupted from him once again. Kyra had to bounce back to escape the heat, but something was different this time. The fire…it turned black and blue.

"Shadow! What's going on?" Her words went unheard as a scream pierced the air. Every fiber of the black hedgehog's body, every corner of his mind seemed to burn, but all would be over soon. He fell limp to the pavement below as a wisp of white came through his back. The mist soon formed into the figure of Shadow…it was his spirit. But a black monster formed behind him as he reached for his body. The black ghost grabbed the pure one, wrapping himself around him, and disappeared. Kyra stood still…deadly still as her eye continued to stare at the place her love vanished.

"Shadow?" She fell to the body on the ground, tears rimmed her eyes. "What do I do?"

Elsewhere, Shadow was cuffed to the wall, his feet unable to touch the floor. He struggled against them, but in vein.

"Now, now my boy. Wouldn't want to get hurt." Still the shadow crept on, but no form could be seen.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" To the point so fast it made the captor laugh.

"I'll tell you one thing, that Dan character sure can make anyone believe him." Mention of the scientist got full attention from the black hedgehog.

"What are you talking about?"

"So many questions, so little time. Point is, he lied to you. You were never given firepower; you were never destined to destroy the world. You grew distant from people because of what you are. Robotnic didn't report weekly as he should have, and that made Dan mad, considering he donated most of the chemicals you were created with. You never had a cost of not aging; it was just a side affect. You are technically the rough copy of what you're really meant to be, but that idiot liked you too much to perfect you. Does that answer your question?"

"So then why do I have firepower? And what does Dan have to do with any of this if all he did was get mad?" Growling angrily afterwards, still the figure chuckled.

"I have that firepower, and it was Dan who created me. Though I'm just a half spirit free to chose anyone to occupy, I was assigned to you."

"Why?"

"So curious…well, Dan originally wanted you for a pure fighting machine, but Robotnic didn't give you the flames that you were intended to have. So after learning you had been sealed away, he started to develop me. I am designed to give you those flames while I occupy your body, though you wouldn't even know I was there. Quite funny, isn't it? The sad part in my short life was when well…both when I was trapped onto the ARK and when Dan told me that I had to reek havoc on the world for his under-appreciation."

"So you listen to his every word?"

"Exactly." Silence calmed the scene, though tension was still felt. Shadow took a moment to realize that his hands and feet looked normal, without the extra stripes or the orange.

"Yes. Now that I'm out, you're back to your old self."

"Wait a minute…where am I?" Shadow couldn't see anything, but something was particular about the place.

"I'm holding you hostage in a prison cell in hell." Eyes wide and pupils thinned, the black fur looked almost a shade of gray.

"You mean I'm dead!" He thought back to the fact that Kyra was there…

"Not permanently. But yes, you are." Sweat crept down his face as Shadow began to struggle again. His wrist started to feel…wet…he began to bleed.

"Before you go and break off your hands, I would like to tell you that I'm letting you go." All actions stopped.

"Why?"

"Must you always be so picky? Because I hate being a slave and I hate being who I am. I hate being alive, but not. So, I decided to go against my very existence and leave you alone. Sorry for the pain, I wanted free. So…goodbye." He snapped his fingers, and Shadow was looking down upon his body. Kyra was there, though her tears leaked down to her chin. He took the dive, and felt heavy eyelids trying to open.

"Shadow?" He gave a moan, his headache starting to calm.

"Kyra." He seemed to almost whisper the word. "I got good news." He smiled to her, looking deep into her own crimson eyes. He pulled her face towards hers, and captured her lips for himself. Shock ran through her, but she came around…

The next morning was spent sleeping, waking at one to eat lunch. Kyra was working behind the counter once again, so Shadow came to visit.

"Hey Kyra."

"Hey Shadow, sleep enough?" She joked, getting a laugh out of her friend.

"Yah…pretty much." He gave a big stretch; letting out a sigh, then rested his arm on the table. Life was good for him again, and it couldn't get any better.

"Shadow! You look…normal!" There was Sonic right on queue. Here goes the story all over again.

* * *

So, did you like it? 

Shadow: it was perfect (sarcasm)

Kyra: (sighs dreamily)

Knuckles: what's with her?

Shadow: you don't want to know

Well, I would like to thank all of the reviewers (THANKS!) and Kyra for letting me use…well…Kyra! I hope that this satisfies you for the time, and my other stories will continue (just incase you think I forgot about fanfiction). So now…see you later!

Kyra: BYE!

Sonic: NO! My fans!

Shadow: good ridden…

Now time for one more torture-I mean prank… (Pulls lever and drops Shadow into a mosh pit of screaming fan girls) hehehe…

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Now please make me very happy and REVIEW!


End file.
